Element curse
by lira191
Summary: Gakuen Alice is the one and only school for witches in the entire realm of magics.The real trouble starts when prince natsume Hyuuga of the Hell kingdom falls inlove w/ the beautiful and talented princess mikan of elemental kingdom.full summary inside
1. summary and introduction

Summary: Gakuen Alice is the one and only school for witches in the realm of magics

Summary: Gakuen Alice is the one and only school for witches in the realm of magics. The realm of magics are separated into different boundaries--

Hell Kingdom, Spirit Kingdom, Technical kingdom, kingdom of animals, and the most prestigious of all--the elemental kingdom. Each royal heirs and heiresses are arranged to be sent to Gakuen alice for further attention and guidance, and ofcourse,to harness the ability within. The real trouble starts when prince natsume Hyuuga of the Hell kingdom falls inlove w/ the beautiful and talented princess mikan sakura of the elemental kingdom. The rebel witches, also known as the AAO, are planning to kidnap miss mikan sakura and use her as bait in putting down the realm of magics. Now it's up to the heirs and heiresses to protect the princess from the AAO and finish the AAO.

Hell Kingdom--were the flame casters dwell. All witches here are known for their great control over their magic powers. It is ruled by the Hyuuga family. Some of their witches are master of the dark arts but is still refer as good witches. The royal family are friends with the royals of the animal kingdom and the spirit kingdom and so an alliance was form against the AAO.

Spirit Kingdom--were the spirit controllers dwell. All of the witches can talk and summon the spirits. It is rule by the Hijiri family. The royal family are friends with the royals of Hell and Animal kingdom.

Technical kingdom--were the gadget makers dwell. The witches here make gadgets, potions, brooms and high-tech stuffs which are sold to the other kingdoms. Because of their magic to make things, they have high-tech barriers and high-tech armors to protect them in case of attacks. It is ruled by the Imai family. The royal family are friends with the royals of the elemental kingdom, especially the 2 princess. Because of the alliance of the two kingdoms, they make a very tough opponent for the AAO to beat, much tougher than the alliance between the other kingdoms.

Animal kingdom--were the animal tamers dwell. The kingdom consists of mountains were all the animals live. They sell and protect animals for living. All witches have high understanding for animals. Some of the witches can also tame another witch and some are masters of mystical powers. It is ruled by the Nogi family.

Elemental kingdom--were the element controllers dwell. The kingdom is roamed by the best witches in the entire realm. The witches have discipline and are all highly trained for combat. They have great control over their magic powers. It is ruled by the sakura family. The kingdom have the best supply of element stones which can be get by crossing the road of the elements.


	2. The 5 heirs

Chapter 1: The 5 are coming

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: The great heirs**

**10 people are in the hall of judgment.**

"It is time" Mr. Nogi said.

"Our future heirs and heiresses must meet now for the safety of the kingdoms and the realm" Mrs. Imai continued.

"Yes, it's true. But do you think they will work together? Especially my son, he will never befriend with the heiresses." said by Mrs. Hyuuga

"Yes. Prince Natsume is too competitive. But, what if he meet my daughter princess mikan? My daughter has the smile that will make a person change his ways." Mr. Sakura asks.

"It might work but don't forget that my son is still part of the coven of light and not the coven of darkness." Mr. Hyuuga argued.

"Whatever the consequences may be, they must work together. I will send spirits to call for them."

After long hours of waiting, the 3 princes and 2 princesses are ready to enter the 5 doors.

"Come in!" The 5 kings said.

The 1st that comes out was Prince Ruka Nogi of the Animal Kingdom. He was wearing a blue suit w/ a light-colored necktie. He looks really hot!!

The 2nd is Prince Youichi Hijiri of the Spirit Kingdom. Even though he is seven years old younger than the others, he wore a white suit that matches his skin tone perfectly and he is so cute wearing it!

The 3rd was Princess Hotaru Imai of the Technical Kingdom. She was wearing a violet spaghetti dress which reaches above her knees. It hugs her curves perfectly. Her black hair reaches up to her back above the waist. Prince Nogi now was blushing madly by just looking at the fair but stoic-looking maiden. _'She's hot!!' _

The 4th was Prince Natsume Hyuuga of The Hell Kingdom. He wore a black suit which was unbuttoned half way up showing off his abs. He also didn't wear any necktie. Basically, He's perfect!

"By previous balls, you four have already met. But still, you haven't met my daughter mikan since she's always having trouble with her powers. For that I'm truly sorry." Mrs. Sakura stated.

"It's alright, your majesty" Prince Nogi answered.

"We understand that the princess has to first master her powers before she can meet us" Prince Hijiri continued.

"Then she must be stupid." Prince Natsume said sarcastically.

"Control your mouth young man!" Mr. Hyuuga shouted

"But, I'm right, aren't I? The witches of the elemental kingdom are the best in controlling their powers, especially the royal family. Now why would the heir be any different? That only means that she is too stupid." The prince stated back.

"By all means Hyuuga? You shouldn't talk about her like that. If you continue this, I'll make sure that you are blasted off to another dimension." Princess Hotaru comes back.

"Now heirs, stop this commotion! Prince Hyuuga, if you meet Princess Sakura, then I'm sure that you'll eat your words by her beauty, and kindness. Every man's dream is someone like her." Queen Hijiri stated.

"Now, without further adieu. Princess Sakura, please come in." King Imai said.

As that said, the 5th door opens and in came Princess Mikan Sakura. She was wearing a beautiful but simple red dress that hugs her curves perfectly. It reaches just above her knee showing off her fair legs. Her long auburn hair reaches up to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes have a tint of glow in them. Just by staring at her, you'll think she's an angel and not a witch.

Prince Hyuuga can't stop looking at her. He thinks she's a perfect angel. Her appearance made him think of taking back his words. _"Whoa! She's hot!" he thought._

"Nice Meeting all of you! My name is Mikan Sakura, the princess of Elemental Kingdom. Except for Princess Imai, the rest have just seen me today for the first time. I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to meet any of you. I hope we can be good friends." The princess stated happily.

"Now, all of you, I would like you to remember and get to know each other. You five are the heirs and it is up to you to further the connections between kingdoms."

"Yes your highness" they answered.

"You all will go to the prestigious Gakuen Alice for constant training and guidance in exploring more about your own powers." The 1st king said.

"I have to burn down that school before you even take me there!" the fire caster prince said

"Then we have to transfer the title 'heir' to your sister, Aoi. You know how much responsibility this is to put onto your sister, right, Natsume?!" his mother said.

Tcht

"Today, you'll be staying in this castle. And by tomorrow morning, carriages will be ready to take you all to the school." The 2nd king stated.

"That's all!" the 1st queen recited

The five heirs leave the room. Prince Natsume leaves for his room. The 2 prince constantly chatting about their friend's behavior awhile ago. After that, they left heading for their own room to take a rest. At the same time, Mikan and Hotaru talked animatedly. Hotaru, being as quiet as ever, just nod at what her best friend was saying. Soon, they parted ways as well.

The 3 princes and the princess have a great sleep while someone was constantly dreaming about her past………………….and_ her curse._

**--DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX--**

**Thanks to the following:**

**X3LiLCutiePieXD**

**dominiqueanne**

**animeloverxoxo**

**sakuraaimier**

**Reviews please!!**


	3. Her curse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The girl keeps on rolling and sweating in bed, unable to sleep properly because of the dream she is having…

**In the dream:**

"_mommy…mommy look at the pretty fishes!! Look…Look there are a bunch more over there!!" a 4 year old brunette yelled._

"_honey, don't run so fast!" her mother yelled after her._

_The girl kept on looking at the fishes and, eventually, gets to see an unusual one._

"_Mommy, why is this fish's eyes are glowing? And why does it had a mark?!" she asked._

"_A mark………" "what are you talking abou…?"_

_With the girl's clumsiness, she slide because of the wet mud and landed in the water_

"_Mommy! Help! I can't swim!" she yelled and yelled but her mother was too far away to reach her. Her mother can't even use her powers because of some strange magic barrier protecting the pond._

_The girl kept on struggling but immediately lost her will and she sink underwater. After awhile, she found out that she can breathe and talk underwater………she also found the strange fish which transform into a mask man having a mark of a demon on his left arm._

"_I'm so glad that the sweet princess herself came to visit my lovely home. It was stupid of you to try and go to see this pond. Haven't your parents told you that this is where they imprisoned me?" he said this with precision and coldness in his voice._

"_I…I-uh……ple…ase sir. Pl…ease let m…e see my mo…ther." She stuttered._

"_Do you honestly think that I will let you go off that easily!! I won't let you escape!! You are my only token for them to remove my imprisonment!"_

_As that said…a huge whirlpool were brought to the pond. The man was thrown backward. Mikan was being floated by a blue light. The man stands up and quickly grab hold of the princess, as a result, they were both able to get out of the pond. Now, the mask man is free from imprisonment. When the queen rush to where the two are, the man hold Mikan and said……_

"_It was a big mistake for you your majesty!! Or should I say 'Yuka!'!! Hahahaha!! Now that I'm free, I will once again wreak havoc among you, protector of light!! Hahaha!!"_

"_Oh…before I forgot… Princess, you're the reason that I am free. So, I will give you a gift-- 'A bad gift at that."_

_The man held the princess's left shoulder. A black light came from his right hand. Then, a mark of a black rose was embedded on the princess. The queen was petrified of what was happening. She was unable to move from where she was standing. _

_The man flew up in the sky leaving the princess and the queen petrified…_

**End of dream**

The girl, which was none other than Princess Mikan woke up from the bad dream. It was only early in the morning, it was only after sunrise at that time. She go to the bathroom, and she prepared a hot bath. After it was ready, she strips off her clothes and get in the tub. Even now she was thinking of her dream which contains her past--The curse that the man gave her. She touches her left shoulder, holding the mark. She got out of the tub after 30 minutes. She wore a white laced dress which fits her perfectly. She went to the breakfast hall only to find that the other heirs are their, eating their breakfast at peace.

"Ohayo everyone!" she said, putting up a smile.

"Ohayo!" they reply. (They're quite OC in this chapter but they will show they're true nature later on)

She took her place in the table and also starts eating her breakfast which was served by the servants.

Halfway through breakfast, Queen Imai came.

"Good, you're all here. Can you please take your attention to me?"

They stopped eating and just

Your rooms and other arrangements are now ready at the school. Your things will be send to you shortly after you arrive. The maids will be the one to pack your things so If you want anything in particular for them to pack, then just talk to your assigned maids. You'll all leave at 9am sharp. That's all…And oh, Hotaru, Miss Mikan, the kings and queens want to talk to you in the white room after breakfast"

"Mother, may I ask what it is you want with us?" Hotaru asked.

"It's something about princess mikan. It's about her you-know-what" after that, she left, heading to the white room.

Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other. They were thinking about what they want w/ her cursed mark. The other boys look confused. Of course, Natsume didn't show it.

Hotaru and Mikan ate their breakfast hurriedly. When the 2 were finished, they quickly stand-up and left the others.

**Natsume's POV**

'_What the hell! Those two are keeping a secret. And why the heck does our parents know something?! Darn, I'm getting irritated! This is not like me"_

**End of POV**

**Ruka's POV**

'_Whoa! What's happening to Natsume? I had never seen him like this before. His expression is creeping me and Youichi'_

"_Hey, Natsume!" I called out. His expressions change from the irritated to stoic._

"_Hmm. What do you want Ruka?" he asked me. I notice a still Tint of irritation on his voice._

"_Uhm…nothing, it's just that your expression is scaring me and Youichi." I replied back w/ hesitation._

"_Onii-chan, what's the matter?" Youichi asked w/ concerned._

**End of POV**

"It's nothing Youichi." Natsume replied, not even looking at the little boy.

Meanwhile, with the girls--

"Hey, Mikan, here's the white room." Hotaru said

"What do you think will they tell us?" mikan asked

"I don't know, that's what we came here to find-out, right? In any case, it will all be alright in the end. Now let's go." She replied

**Mikan's POV**

'_Even though Hotaru says it will all be alright, I'm still nervous.'_

_Knock…Knock…_

'_I heard her knock and the door swung open. It must be one of his highness's magic. Well, here we go"_

**End of POV**

-to be continued-

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks to the following:**

** Dominiqueanne**

** Itachi159159**

** Sakuraaimier**

** 3 angel 3 ()**

** Angel Sakura 117**

** Shachenta**

** Aliceacademy8**

** Hexgirlz () --actually this is my 2****nd****. But I deleted the first since it reveals too much in the 1****st**** chapters. So I'm hoping I can finish this one. And also, I don't know the name of the other royals. I only know Yuka Azumi.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews! I'm really, really sorry for this very late update. I promise to all of you that this won't happen again. Thank you for your support and please have fun reading!**

**(Those who want to know why I took so long to update, please feel free to ask me.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_From chapter 2:_

_Mikan's POV_

'_Even though Hotaru says it will all be alright, I'm still nervous.'_

_Knock…Knock…_

'_I heard her knock and the door swung open. It must be one of his highness's magic. Well, here we go"_

_End of POV_

**Chapter 3: The Secret**

Mikan and Hotaru went in the white room while two of three people are bored and irritated in a room painted in a stupid pinkish orange color… (As they put it)

**Natsume's POV**

' butler. Stupid room...' I thought, quite irritated.

'Darn room... What's with the PINKISH ORANGE color!' thinking, now showing a bit of irritation. (Author's say: Duh! Natsume, it's the PinK-orange room!)

**End of POV**

_**Flashback:**_

_After the two princesses went out of the hall, a butler came in._

"_Your highnesses, your parents would like to speak with you. Please come with me when you're ready." He said._

_(Let's just say their done eating)_

_"Your majesty, please come with me now" the butler said._

_'Hn. Nobody orders me around' Natsume thought. _

_'What the heck? Might as well go on. Tcht.'_

_The three princes all went to the butler. The butler placed his right hand on the floor, thought of their destination and muttered ''transporto''. POOF, they were all gone. __**(Author: Koko-crunch, heheh!)**_

_They were transported in another room... The ORANGE-PINK room. It has a fireplace and in front of that were two couches and a center table. The curtains were somehow of a purple color only darker but still vivid. It was indeed a beautiful room and the ceiling tied it all together._

_Have you ever watched Harry Potter before?? Yup! The designer of this very castle cast the same magic on this ceiling as that of Hogwarts'. Only, it has different scenery. It was like twilight and with the orange-pink wallpaper and purple curtains, it was like they're in paradise._

"_Please stay here, your majesty. I'll get your parents" The butler replied. After that, he vanished in clouds of smokes._

_**End of Flashback**_

And so, that's the reason why they are sitting on the couch waiting for ten whole minutes.

**DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX**

_**In the white room......**_

Mikan was very nervous since the kings and queens were looking very serious. Hotaru in the other hand is still as emotionless as always.

Hotaru was about to say something when the butler suddenly appear in the room in clouds of smoke.

"Your highness, King Hyuuga, they are waiting for you."

"Alright. Yukihira, take care of things here. Takahashi lets go" King Hiro Hyuuga said.

King Izumi Yukihira Sakura nodded. King Takahashi Nogi stood up and he, together with King Hiro Hyuuga, stood close to the butler.

King Hyuuga opened his palm and a bright flame appeared. As the flame diminishes, so is their body. Their body is constantly becoming transparent. After 30 seconds, the flame disappear and so are King Hyuuga, King Nogi, and the butler. Then they reappear in the ORANGE-PINK room.

**(Author: It's quite a handful to say the real name of each king, and queen so I won't type their real names. Also, in this conversation, only King Sakura is talking so please forgive me if I don't put ''king sakura said'')**

_**Back to the Mikan and Hotaru...**_

''Your majesty, why did you call us here?'' Hotaru asked.

''We want to inform you that Mikan will only enter this school in disguise.''

''But why father???'' Mikan ask.

''Spies from the enemy might be in Gakuen Alice and I want you to be safe. Shi Hikari and Shi Hiroki, come.'' King Sakura said.

Two people suddenly emerge from the shadows. They were twins, one was a girl and the other was a boy. They were about twenty years old.

The girl, whose name was Shi Hikari, has long blonde hair that reaches to her hips. It was tied up with a small ponytail. Her eyes were a shade of dark blue. Her lips were somewhat pink in color. She was wearing her long sleeved fitted top (color black) inside a vest (color red) in which both go just above her bellybutton. The vest had the Shi clan's emblem in the left portion. She had tight fitting jeans in which the right portion was that of a mini shorts and the right portion goes just below her knees. She was wearing fashionable ninja shoes. She had a bracelet on her right hand and the Shi clan's mark on the back of her left hand which she has from birth.

The boy, whose name was Shi Hiroki, also has blonde hair; only it was messy. His eyes are also dark blue in color. He was wearing a long dark blue sleeveless button-up shirt (upper buttons aren't closed), and was top off by a sky blue unbuttoned vest with an embroidery of the Shi clan's emblem at the left side, just like his sister. He was wearing jeans in which the left portion goes just above his knees. His shoes were that of a ninja's. He also has fingerless gloves on his right hand. His left hand also has the Shi clan's mark on the back.

Hikari and Hiroki bowed down.

''Nice to meet you, your highness'' they both said.

Mikan and Hotaru just nod and look back to King Sakura, motioning him to continue.

''Mikan, they will be your personal bodyguard. Now, about your disguise.''

King Sakura raised his right hand and a necklace appeared. It has a black stone-like diamond for a pendant. He gave it to Mikan and as soon as it attaches to her neck, it glows. It turned into Mikan's color, a pure white diamond-like gem.

''Sugoi! Its beautiful, otou-san... But, isn't this a....'' Mikan stuttered...

''That's right. That gem is a special element stone. I modified it myself so it will match your chosen disguise and powers perfectly. It will only work once it's with you so that means that no one can use it except you.'' King Sakura finished.

''Thank you father.''

''Now, Mikan. Why don't you use the gem now so that we will all know what you'll look like in disguise. Just imagine yourself transforming.''

''Alright''

Mikan closed her eyes and started to imagine. She concentrated until she started to transform into a girl with blond hair like Ruka's which goes down the middle of her back. Her eyes, instead of chocolate brown orbs, it became tantilizing green eyes. And her lips became paler.

'' So this is what you'll look like then??''

''Yes father''

''To transform back, just imagine yourself transforming again. Oh, and even if you remove the necklace, you won't transform back. Also, I need you to have an alternate name for this disguise. It can be anything you choose.''

''Of course. Uhm...I know! I'm going to be known as Minako Ashura.''

''Minako...hmm... Alright... Then it shall be Minako.''

King Sakura started to write on a paper on his table. He touches it then the paper rolled all on its own and vanished. He then turned to Hotaru.

''Princess Hotaru, please promise me that you'll take care of Mikan'' King Sakura said

_**(AUTHOR: Nice father, huh???)**_

''I will your majesty.''

''Thank you. Now, the princes and the other students must never know who Minako really is, alright?''

Mikan and Hotaru nodded.

''One last thing, the princes will be going first to the school. Followed by Hotaru then Mina---'' King Sakura stop half way.

''Your majesty. What if the princes ask where Mikan go?? Wouldn't that be obvious that Minako is her??'' Hotaru asked.

''Its fine. King Hyuuga and King Nogi are telling them that Mikan won't be attending Gakuen Alice anymore. So, there's no need to worry.''

This time, Mikan spoke up.

''Father, I thought the point of all this is for us to bond and unite the kingdoms?? If I disguise myself as a commoner, then they won't even bother to talk to me.'' Mikan ask worriedly.

''Its going to be fine since you'll be with Princess Hotaru the entire time… Now then, before both of you go to Gakuen Alice, you must first go to the Animal Kingdom. Enter the Demon forest and find the Pixie Village.''

''Pixies??? Umm... pixies...in the Demon Forest???..'' Mikan stuttered...

''It might sound strange but, yes it is. The main pixie village in the Realm of Magics is in the Enchantix Forest, which is now known as the Demon Forest. I would want you to go to the Pixie Village here in the kingdom but the Pixie Village there needs your help. While both of you are there, try to find the right pixie for the both of you and take them to Gakuen Alice as well. Your partner pixies would be great comrades''

''Yes, your majesty. Mikan and I will go. Is that all??''

''Yes it is. You may leave now.''

Both Mikan and Hotaru headed for the big door. Hotaru spoke up after leaving the room.

''Mikan, you should turn back to the real you while we are here.''

''Heheh... I forgot I'm still Minako... Thanks Hotaru!!''

Minako slowly became Mikan.

''Your being an idiot, idiot.'' Hotaru said, smiling.

''I know''

OO==OO==OO==OO==OO==OO==OO==OO

_**Back in the Orange-Pink room....**_

**Natsume's POV**

_'The butler finally came with my father and King Nogi. Tcht. Why do adults always have a serious look on their faces?'_

**End of POV**

**Ruka's POV**

_'My father is also here... I wonder why??'_

**End of POV**

King Hyuuga and King Nogi looked at the three princes.

''We'll make this brief. You three will go on to Gakuen Alice this noon. Princess Hotaru will follow you shortly.''

''Uhm, your majesty, how about Princess Mikan??'' Youichi ask.

''Due to some circumstances, she will not be coming with you to the school. ''

''Why??'' Ruka ask.

''Some things came up.''

''Oh.''

''Alright. Your things have been sent to the school. Prepare for your transportation this noon. You're now dismissed.''

''Hai.''

King Nogi and King Hyuuga disappear from the room. The princes just left the room.

**Youichi's POV**

_'With everyone ordering us around, I feel like a prisoner' I thought._

_''Youichi, lets go.''_

_I heard Natsume-nii-san call me._

''_Alright!'' I called back_

**End of POV**

_**(Let's say its noon already)**_

Prince Natsume, Prince Ruka, and Prince Youichi are at the entrance door of the Elemental Kingdom's palace. There with them are their loving mothers.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

''Youichi, please take care of yourself in Gakuen Alice. Study hard, ok??'' His mother, Megumi Hijiri said.

''Okaa-san, hai. Sayonara. Love you.'' Youichi replied.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

''Ruka dear, me and your otou-san loves you very much. Sayonara. Take care of yourself, kay??''

''Yes mother. Sayonara! I love you too.''

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

''Natsume, please behave yourself. Act like a true prince when you're there and don't do something that will disgrace our kingdom, okay??''

_'Tcht. Whatever' Natsume_ _thought._

''Yes Mother. I will. Please don't worry. I'll act like a true prince in the best of my ability.'' Natsume told his mother.

''Good. I love you, okay.'' Natsume's mother said then she kisses his forehead.

''Hai. Sayonara.''

The three princes said their goodbyes and headed for the carriage that's waiting for them at the end of the stairs. The golden carriage has 6 coachmen for every 2 horses. So that's a dozen horses, right?? Imagine how big the carriage is to have those many horses!!

Anyway, the three-some got in the carriage and they drove off. The horses started to move and after about 9 feet away, the horses' foot started to get off the ground and they flew in the air. After awhile, they vanish and reappear outside the boundaries of the 5 kingdoms and into the heart of the Realm of Magics.

Unknown to them, two people have been watching their carriages... Preparing for their next move...

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**It's finally done! Thanks for everyone's support! I'll update as fast as I can for the next chapters.**

**Please reviews!!!**


End file.
